


Erebor Law

by lunawolf8074



Series: Erebor law [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, EMS, Erebor, Firefighter, Irish Language, Law Enforcement, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, k-9 partner, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all about the Erebor men of Law enforcement and how they find love in the most unlikely places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To serve and protect

**Author's Note:**

> officer fili takes a witness, to a crime, home with him to protect him and during his stay they fall in love.
> 
> A/N: this is a modern AU featuring Fili (police officer) and Kili ( college student)- they are not related in any way at all...so no incest. Also I dont truly know anything about how the law deals with crimes and witnesses so forgive any errors.

*Autumn Evening-late evening*

Officer Filip Durinson aka "Fili" closed the door on his squad car to walk into the convience store to get himself a cup of coffee...noticing as he walked in a small group of students from the local university standing around. Officer Fili didnt really pay attention to the kids..his mind was wandering as he walked in, heading over to the machine emitting that intoxicating aroma. The first inclination he had of something wrong was the cashier who was sweating profusely and looking worried.

"Hey kid...you ok? You dont look well man." Fili leaned in closer to the clerk...the mans eyes shifted to the side towards the group of men who he began to notice was starting to surround him from behind. Fili quickly reached towards his gun , slowly unlatching the clip so he could draw quickly if needed...he turned around to face the guys there. His eyes swiftly scanned them with his trained eyes..noticing a couple of them wearing sweaters saying * Erebor University* emblazoned across the front..the others wearing hoodies of various dark colors. Now that he was looking at them he could see that they were really unsavory looking..except for one of them who looked so out of place amongst them that it was very apparent he was not with these men.

For some reason this guy caught Filis eye...he was young looking, maybe around his 20s, dark hair that was caught up in a messy bun, and clothes that were a bit wrinkled as if he had haphazardly thrown them on...bottom line, this kid was a college student. Fili knew he had to get things settled before it got out of hand and someone got hurt. There was five of them..not including the young guy...and they all had a mean look in their eyes as they approached . The two on the end both had mousy brown hair and beady looking eyes..the other two on the other side had dishwater blond hair and their eyes were dark. All four of these men were flanking a taller man who appeared to be the leader...he had red hair and menacing brown eyes...he smiled coldly at Fili.

"Hello lads. Is there a problem here?" Their smiles were not comforting. "I suggest boys, you go home and get some sleep. You dont want to cause trouble now and chance getting a record, do you?" Fili saw the dark haired kids eyes getting scared for some reason as he was trying to move away from the five guys...stopping as red hair saw him and growled.

"No problem officer...we were just leaving...right boys?" the other guys laughed, it didnt ease Filis uneasy feeling in his gut...watching the red hair guy grabbing the dark hair by his shirt to pull him along with them...he obviously didnt want to go ,but he made no sound to say otherwise...Fili had to let him go. He slightly relaxed when they walked towards the door and he turned back to the clerk to reassure him..the only warning he had was a a shout from the dark haired kid.

"Watch out!" on pure instinct Fili ducked in time..the bullet missing him..hitting his radio that was on his shoulder, destroying it and slamming into the poor clerk, killing him dead. Fili dove to the side as he unholstered his side arm and took aim at the guys..seeing guns in their hands as the student struggled to get away from the leaders hold and being struck across the face... leaving a red mark upon his cheek. Fili ducked behind a row of shelves to use as a shield between him and the gunmen...he knew he was in trouble..not enough bullets in his gun..his radio was shot, so no way to call for back up and of all times for his partner to be sick...this had to happen.

"Give up boys. You cant get away with this..you know that." he tried to sound far more confident than he felt. Some of the men were throwing things around..making alot of noise..it seemed they were doing it to conceal the approach of the main guy. Suddenly Fili felt a gun pressed to his head and his heart stopped at the touch of the cold metal against his temple. He heard the hammer pulling back and he closed his eyes, knowing he was about to die. There was a scream ~NO!~ as the gun went off..feeling the heat as the bullet skimmed by leaving a burn from the heat of its exit upon his forehead. He noticed the dark haired guy trying to wrestle with the larger red haired guy to get the gun away..Fili grabbed his taser and tazed him to save the young man. The larger man screamed as he went down to the ground...hearing the click of guns being cocked , he grabbed the young kid...racing for the back of the store where there was doors..hoping for safety.

Eventually they made it outside, running into the forest behind the store to hide..hearing the men whooping as they broke windows of his car.. vandalizing it before they set fire to the poor vehicle.

#############################################

Kilian Oaks couldnt believe his luck..of all things to happen to him..it had to be running into the biggest bully on campus, Smaug and his crew. They lived to torment him since day one...calling him names like " little ki-wee and Kili the kid"..sometimes pushing him from behind when no one was around..making him drop his books and papers onto the ground. He looked around to see who done it, but every time they disappeared..the only indication he had of it being them was their laughter as it faded away. At one point he tried to go to the Dean of the school, Sauron, who only told him he was just being clumsy and he shouldnt go accusing such top of the class students. Later on Kili found out that Dean Sauron was Smaugs father and Kili knew he would get no help from any one at school.

Kili had gone to the conveniance store down the road from the campus to get some sodas when Smaug and his crew entered...noticing Kili there, they began to pick on him and harass him and the clerk..getting more and more aggressive about it. It was shortly after that when the cop came in..then shooting began as Kili ducked down to safety...at one point he saw Smaug pointing his gun at the officer and something rose up inside, he quickly rushed to the mans side to get the gun off the man...hearing it go off. Suddenly Smaug roared and went down as the blond man grabbed his arm, dragging Kili through doors and out into the forest where the student sat in shock at all that had transpired.

#################################

They both finally got to a phone where they were able to call for back up..but by the time it arrived Smaug and his cronies were gone..disappearing into the night. Fili escorted the young man, Kili back to his campus room, but when they arrived they found it trashed...books scattered and torn...bedding slashed to ribbons and writing on the walls that said.." Go away dork...before we Kili you", "Oaks is into blokes", and " Little Ki-wi better watch himself.". Fili became angry at the sight of the bulling words before him...then he heard a low whimper, looking over he saw Kili shaking in fear. Without even thinking Fili pulled the distraught man to him..trying to bring comfort as he murmured to him.

"Its okay Kili..I will protect you. We will get them for everything...I promise Ill keep you safe." he felt the younger man tremble as tears fell from his frightened eyes.

"How? I have no where to go...no friends...no family, theyre to far away..no one to go to. Im..Im all alone." Kili cried..feeling so alone in that moment then Fili pulled him to him where he cried into his shirt.

"I know of a place." he saw Kili lift his head to stare into his eyes...sky blue staring into warm chocolate browns...Fili felt a stirring inside and he quickly looked away. "I..uhmm...I can let you stay with me." Kili made a sound of surprise. "I can protect you there..they dont know where I live, so you will be safe there." he could see Kili was thinking hard for a few minutes.

##############################

KIli was surprised at the blond officers offer...they barely knew each other and this man was offering his home as safety. He studied the man...the stunning blond cropped hair, well trimmed beard and the mustache that was braided nicely...framing full lips that did something to Kili inside, making him feel warmer. He could see Fili was beautiful...like something that had stepped out of his dreams and came to life. Taking a deep breath Kili nodded..hoping he wasnt making a mistake but knowing he didnt have another choice. He saw Fili relax and gently direct him away from the devastated room...neither seeing dark eyes following them as they left.

#################################

Fili laid in bed in his tee-shirt and sleep pants...fidgiting as sleep eluded him. His mind kept thinking of his houseguest that was sleeping in the room next door to his room...warm chocolate eyes filling his thoughts each time his eyes closed...mind not stopping as it wondered how those full lips would feel against his...how he would taste on his tongue. Fili groaned as he pounded his head into the mattress...trying to banish those thoughts from his mind and will away the tension in his body. As he laid there trying will away the uncomfortable feeling under his sheets he suddenly heard a cry from the other room. Fili leaped up out of his bed...grabbing his gun he kept by the bedside..racing into the room and seeing Kilis dark haired fanning out as he thrashed his head back and forth...seemingly caught in a nightmare.

"Kili." he rushed to Kilis side as he put the gun onto the floor, out of sight...gently laying a hand on his shoulder to softly shake awake..not wanting to frighten him..he called out his name again. "Kili...its me Fili. Come on...wake up ..your having a nightmare Kili." suddenly Kili jerked awake and up..tears streaming from his eyes as he looked around dazed from sleep. "Kili...your safe...Im..." his words were stopped as he found his arms full as Kili launched himself into the blonds chest...fisting the shirt as he cried. Fili wrapped him into his arms, crooning softly into his ear. "Shhh...its okay. Your safe here. I wont let anything harm you. You have my promise." sniffling Kili sat back to look into Filis blue eyes and saw he spoke the truth..he also saw something else that made his heart speed up. As Fili gazed down into those watery brown eyes, his hand eased up to softly brush the tears from the dark haired mans cheeks...feeling him shiver at Filis touch. Kilis eyes closed as he leaned in to the warm touch..his breath shivering as he opened his eyes to gaze heatedly into those darkening blues.

"Fe.. he breathlessly whispered..sending a wave of desire through Fili...one word...one look and they both were leaning closer until warm chapped lips touched warm soft ones...neither knowing which one made a sound of pleasure first, but they both knew it was what they both yearned for.


	2. serve and protect- 2

Fili could feel Kilis soft lips moving under his...as his hand came up to stroke through those dark locks upon Kilis head while his other arm pulled the man closer to his body. Fili opened his mouth so he could tease the seams of Kilis mouth..hearing him gasp as he opened his mouth..allowing Fili to slip inside to caress his tongue. The feel of that pleasurable slide made them both hard ..tenting their pants..clutching one another tighter as their moans filled the room. It wasnt long before they broke apart, gasping for air...gazing into each others eyes.

"Ohh...Ke." Filis voice was deep as his hand fisted in Kilis hair, holding him still as he gazed heatedly down at him. "I could kiss you forever. Lose my self in the taste of your sweet mouth..never stopping. You taste that good Ke." he could hear Kili groaning at his words..arching himself up into Filis arms as he tilted his head back to claim those lips that were seducing him...growling out before they touched.

"Yes..please do Fe." he didnt need to ask...Fili was happy to oblige...he swiftly crashed their mouths together once more..tongues twining around each other..teeth clicking as he ravished his mouth. Kili tugged Fili down with him as he leaned back to lay down...feeling his blond lover covering his body with his own. Kili could feel how his body pressed his own down into the mattress and as he did he felt the hard ridge within the sleep pants rub against his and a jolt of pleasure shot up his body..making them both groan at the contact. Slowly Fili eased his leg in between Kilis..both straddling one anothers leg as they slowly thrusting against each other...causing a delicious friction. Kili released his lovers mouth, throwing his head back to fill the dark room with their deep moans as the bed made slight creaking sounds from their movements.

"Fe..unnghh,,,please..." Kili couldnt stop his hips from thrusting in time with Fili..clothed erections pressing against each other. He gripped Filis shoulders...nails biting into the muscles, leaving red marks along his back through the shirt. Fili leaned his head down to nip with his teeth along the brunettes throat..wringing out gasps from his throat. "Yes...uhnn..more..please Fe. I need more." suddenly Kili couldnt take it anymore..he began tugging at Filis shirt..almost ripping it off the man in his desperation to be skin to skin. Kilis teeth nipped Filis lower lip, making him gasp out at the light pain..then he sucked on the abused lip to ease the sting. Shortly hands began roaming...skimming down along muscled back sides..then fully grabbing in hand to pull closer as they grinded their arousals..tongues never stopping their dance. Fili rose his head up...gasping at the pleasure of the feel of Kili writhing under him...mouthing his throat..listening to the sounds Kili made with each touch of Fili.

"Ke..Ke..Ke...I...I need you. I need to feel..more of you." his lust darkened eyes were pleading for this. "Please baby, let me see you...all of you." for one moment he saw Kili hesitate, worring he may have gone to fast..then he shyly nodded. Fili eased up off of the brunette and onto his knees where he gently began to lower Kilis pants down his body..exposing his hard erection that jutted out from its dark nest of curls to his eyes.. fluid glistening at the tip. Fili sat there for a moment admiring the beautiful man laying bared to his gaze. "Man your beautiful." he groaned out watching him blush at those words.

"No..no ones ever said that to me before." Kilis voice cracked as a tear stole down his cheek. Fili went up to take the younger man into his arms...his thumb tenderly erasing the water there upon it.

"Well, they were fools and blind in not seeing you. You are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen before. You take my breath away, Ke." there was still a few tears leaking from Kilis eyes and he kissed each of them..each and every one till they were gone..whispering words with each kiss.

"Gorgeous...beautiful...sexy...hot...irisistable." each word hissed hotly into Kilis ear. "So gorgeous, I dont want to let you go from my arms." he heard Kili groaning as he nibbled onto the lobe with his teeth and lips. "You know how much you effect me baby? This is how much I desire you...How much I want you." taking his hand, Fili placed it upon his hard shaft between his legs..feeling Kilis hand lightly squeeze then teasingly stroke the contours of his length..earning a deep guttural moan from his lips. Kili leaned up to capture Filis bottom lip, sucking and softly worring it between his teeth as his hand began to push the cloth barrier down so he could touch Fili intimately..feeling moisture leaking down the length already from the tip. He wrapped his hand around Filis shaft, loving how it felt like hot silk covering hard steel in his grip...slowly he slide his hand down along its length until he felt the curls at the base tickling the side of his hand, then moving up to gather the liquid at the top to aid in the sliding movements...up and down as he softly gave a twist of his hand.

Fili loved the feel of Kilis warm, strong hand ,slipping along his aching hardness, so much that he could not stop his hips rolling into that grip...groaning at how good it felt as he was quickly being brought to completion...he was trying so hard to hold it back. He was to close..he knew in a few more minutes and he would be spilling onto that amazing hand that was stroking him closer and closer. He quickly grabbed Kilis hand, stopping him before that could happen.

"Stop.. I need to stop baby." he could see a little bit of hurt and uncertainty entering those brown eyes..he took Kilis face in between his hands..gazing deeply into those warm depths. "Ke..I am to close. A few more strokes and it would be over. I want to reach the end with you..at the same time. I want to feel you break apart with me." seeing Kili smile so sweetly almost undone him. Fili eased the brunette back down onto the bed as he began to move down his chest..kissing his way down...only stopping for a moment to nuzzle and lick those nipples hidden in the dark hair surrounding them..smiling at his sharp intake of breath. Fili nuzzeled his way down Kilis body...following the dark trail to where it thickened, displaying Kilis own thick length proudly standing erect before his eyes. He looked up from between Kilis legs, asking a question with his eyes..recieving a bashful go a head, he lowered his face ...rubbing into the curls there with his beard...breathing in the mans musky smell..groaning at how good his scent was.

He followed the scent to its source..trailing his beard along the hard shaft...tongue swiping up till a slick musky taste spread across his tongur. Fili lapped up the clear essence that was trickling out with small teasing licks...making the man shiver under him. Slowly he began to swallow Kili down until his nose was nestled down into the curls below...the hot length being encased by Filis throat that stretched to accomadate his girth. He began to move up and down..hands on the brunettes thighs to keep him from bucking up and gagging him..trying to keep his throat relaxed as he moved..tip to root..listening to the hoarse cries issuing from that lovely mouth of his.

When Fili could feel Kili was getting close, he let go with a loud pop as he let it fall from his mouth...a pleased smirk on his face..seeing how wrecked his lover was. Suddenly he felt Kili move...pushing him onto his back as he attacked his already swollen lips..tasting himself upon that sinful tongue. He slipped down Filis body to return the torture as he used his hot mouth..his agile tongue upon that turgid length...teeth scraping periodically along it until he had the blond just as wrecked...quaking just as much as he was. Knowing how close fili was he moved up..hovering over him as he aligned thier erections together..taking them both into one hand as he slowly stroked them at the same time...hips bucking into that grip , causing sweet , toe curling friction as they both raced to the end together...then screaming out as white, hot release painted their stomachs. Kili felt his arms shaking under him..then Fili was pulling him down into his arms..kissing him tenderly as he breathed heavily...both thinking one more moment and they will get up to clean the mess between them...but not this second.


	3. part 3

Fili sighed in contentment as he held onto Kili, who was tucked into his side, dozing while snuggling into the blonds chest as they laid there on the bed. Fili leaned his head down to kiss the dark sweaty curls on his forehead...smiling as the younger man rubbed his cheek, like a cat, along the thick hairs upon his chest.

"Well..well...aint this cute." Fili jerked up hearing a lilting drawl coming from the dark living room. He heard Kili yelp in fear as Fili put himself in between that voice and his lover...watching as the dark shape came through the door and into the moonlight. Sighing with relief , seeing it was Bofur, Filis partner, who was supposed to be home in bed sick.

"Bofur?" Fili willed his protective instincts down..rubbing his face as Bofur looked him up and down...smirking at him.

"Aye. So tell me....Officer Durinson...is this a new kind of witness protection thats being offered? Cause, I must say, yeh cant get any closer in watchin your witness." Bofur gestured at Filis nudity..laughing at the deep blush that covered both men. Bofur watched as Fili snatched at his sleep pants that had landed on the floor..trying to cover himself up..suddenly a thunk was heard as Bofur sank to the ground...then the sound of clapping resonated into the room.

"Awe...isnt this sweet. Does Officer Fe-ona have feeling for Ki-wee?" Smaugs voice was cold and cruel sounding as he stepped into the moonlight that was pouring through the window. Both men were stunned , seeing Smaug standing there in Filis home...holding a gun in his hand at them...Kili made a whimpering sound in the back of his throat as he sat there in bed...Smaugs smile was chilling. Fili narrowed his eyes watching the intruders movements...hoping he would let his guard down for one moment, so he could grab the gun he placed under the bed earlier. "I always knew you would sleep with anything with two legs." Smaug chuckled slyly as he stepped further into the room...glancing down at the knocked out Bofur." Officer Gopher..."Smaug toed the man , making sure he was still out, smiling cruelly he spoke down to the man laying there. "...hmmm...after Im done with them, Ill take care of you too." Fili felt his blood run cold...seeing the three of them caught in the spiders web. Smaug came closer...past Bofur who quietly moved...easing up into a crouched position behind the unsuspecting Smaug. Fili noticed Bofurs movements, but pretended he had not...inside thinking how brilliant and cunning his partner truly was...pretending to be unconscience so Smaug would relax his guard.

"Smaug...you can not get away with this. Everyone will know it was you." Fili attempted to keep the mans focus on him and not Bofur sneaking up on him. Smaugs laugh was unnerving to Fili as the man drew closer to them...seeing how Fili was putting himself in between Smaug and Kili who was backed up against the head board of the bed he still was on.

"See thats where you are wrong...Fe-ona. My dad will not let me go to jail...he will keep me out of this...maybe pin all this on the others...but me i am untouchable." Smaug aimed the gun at Fili...cocking it back to fire when suddenly Bofur tackled him and Fili leaped to wrestle the gun away...it took both men to subdue Smaug to the ground. They both were breathing heavy as they held him down and handcuffing his hands behind his back...the whole time Smaug was struggling...Fili heard a sniffle from the bed. Looking up he saw Kili sitting there upon the bed still in fear and shock...pale and shaking...Fili rushed to take him into his arms.

"Its okay..its over love. He cant hurt you anymore." He held the younger man tight to him, softly stroking the dark haired back from his face.Fili eased back to look into Kilis eyes, seeing tears there he leaned in to kiss them away...ignoring Bofur who shook his head at them...smiling.

"Alright Fili...as soon as yer done mooning there..I need yeh teh watch this bugger while i go and call the station." he saw Fili nod and he began to walk out...pausing at the door. " Yeh may wanna put some pants on first, before they arrive..unless yeh dont mind the whole station seeing yer business...Officer Durinson." Bofur wiggled his eyebrows then left both men blushing behind him as he laughed.


	4. family

*SEVERAL MONTHS LATER-EARLY SPRING*

Kili was getting dressed in his best clothes...wanting to look presentable for court as he testified against Smaug and his group of friends. As he looked at each shirt that was hanging there in Filis closet, debating on which one was best, he remembered what happened after that night. After the police had showed up, taking Smaug into custody..the whole time screaming at Kili on how this wasnt over..how Kili was going to pay. Kili stood calmly there in the dark watching how the man looked crazed there in the back of the squad car...feeling Fili standing next to him shoulder to shoulder.

"Hes right." fili said to the dark haired man who looked at him in surprise. "Its not over until you go before the judge to testify and he finally goes to prison." Fili could feel him tremble a bit and he casually took his hand in his own. "Ke, Ill be here for you...you dont have to do this alone." he could see Kili was going to protest and he turned to look at him."I want to be there for you..if you will let me." suddenly fili became a bit bashful as he lowered his head a tiny bit..glancing up through the hair shielding his eyes..worrying his lip in nervousness that he may be moving to fast with the young man. He felt Kili squeeze his hand that was still in his as he smiled...he drew courage from those warm brown eyes as he voiced what else was on his mind. "To be honest...I...I was hoping maybe..you would like to keep a few things here..you know..just in case you might stay over or need to freshen up..or you know just.." he knew he was rambling but was stopped by a hand cupping his chin to lift his face up...blue eyes widened in surprise as he felt soft warm lips on his own briefly before moving away.

"I would love that...if you dont mind?" Fili gently placed his hand on the dark stubbled cheek , smiling with relief.

"I dont mind at all."

Standing there thinking, Kili felt arms wrapping around his waist..hands gently stroking up his bare chest..hot body pressing along his back and mustached lips kissing his shoulder. Humming in delight Kilis hands came up to hold onto the hands on him..pulling the man closer to him as he leaned into that embrace..tilting his head back and to the side to rest his cheek against the others..scruff rubbing along the trimmed beard.

"Mmm...hello gorgeous." Filis rich voice purred into Kilis ears..his warm breath teasing the hairs that laid near them.

"Hello yourself..mmm lion. You know..I will never tire hearing you call me that." He felt Fili smile as his mouth began to nibble along his neck up towards his ear...the touch sending a pleasurable shiver through him.

"Good. Then Ill keep saying it." the blond whispered as he kissed the shell of the ear next to his mouth. "Untill we both draw our last breath and even beyond." slowly Kili turned in those strong arms to stare into stunning blue eyes that were filled with love for him..knowing this was where he belonged..in Filis arms for as long as he could. Suddenly an alarm on Kilis watch went off..reminding them of the time..both cursing at the interruption they both finished getting ready for court.

#################################

*LATER THAT DAY*

Both men were walking down the steps outside of the courthouse..mentally exhausted from thier ordeal of having to testify up on the stand. Kili loosened his tie as he walked next to Fili..breathing a sigh of relief that it was finally over..no more questions..no more having to look into a face filled with hate..no more being afraid period. Fili glanced over at the brunette seeing the dark circles under his eyes from all the strain he was under these last few months.

"You okay Ke?" his deep voice echoed over to the young man..seeing him give a half- smile in the blonds direction.

"Yeah..Im fine. Just very glad its over." Kili reached over taking Filis hand in his own..giving it a squeeze as a smile made it to his lips, being reflected up into those chocolate brown eyes.. warming them up. "Im feeling relieved that now im not going to be bullied anymore and I can focus on my schooling without having to look over my shoulder constantly." sighing deeply he tilted his head up to the sky..enjoying the warm sun on his face. "I wonder who the new Dean is going to be...since Sauron is being replaced on the grounds of negligance. He knew his son was bullying students and he didnt stop it."

"How about we go out to dinner..to celebrate?" seeing how Kilis eyes lit up at the prospect of going out with Fili...finally getting to be seen in public, since he had been house bound till the trial ...all in the name of keeping him safe. Kili was tired of that..he wanted the whole world to see how proud he was at having such a beautiful boyfriend ( inside and out) as Fili. A soft chuckle next to him, brought him back to the present. "I see you like that idea. How about Ered Luin Tavern? They have awesome food, great ale and the best people around." Kilis eyes widened ..for all that it was called a tavern..it was well known for its food and atmosphere...its rustic and homey feeling with fabulous food. Kili nearly jumped up and down like a kid..barely restraining himself as he smiled big.

##########################################

The Ered Luin was hopping that night..the laughter and music combined perfectly, giving it more of a feel of family than a tavern. Fili and Kili didnt make it to far into the place before there was a loud rumbling shout from a large table where sat several guys from the police force of Filis squad...narcotics. Fili looked at who had hollered...seeing a large bear of a man who had reddish brown haired mohawk and a thick braided beard held together by a silver clasp.

"Dwalin!" he waved at the man as he began to walk over to the table...holding Kilis hand...dodging and weaving around the people in between him and them. Finally the two men arrived at the table..being greeted by the burly man..who to Kili looked more like a delinquent than a lawman. The man had multiple piercings that could be seen upon his face..his right brow had a small bar..both ears had a silver hole gauge in them and when he licked his lips to wet them , something silver glinted out in the taverns lights. Of course the piercings werent the only thing that lent aid to his bad boy image..there was also the tatoos that could be seen. both arms had inked sleeves along them featuring tribal flames going from the wrist up..disappearing into the shirt he was wearing and hiding the rest of the design. Dwalin saw Kili eyeing him and he chuckled...he knew what had the young man looking hesitant as he stood at the table.

"Dont worry lad..I dont bite..much." he winked and smiled as Kili blushed at being so obvious, earning a round of laughs at the teasing of the brunette...face getting warmer a bit more. It was Filis smile that made Kili relax as the introductions were made.

"Ke..This here is Dwalin Fundlin..hes part of our narcotics unit..." Kili reached out and shook the massive hand...feeling his own slender being swallowed up in it.

"Nice to meet ya lad. Im also Filis third cousin...we dont normally tell others that, but the way he talks about ya..well ya might as well be family." Kili glanced over and saw Fili turning a bit red in the cheeks at being tattled on about his obvious attraction to the college student. Kili smiled sweetly at how cute his lover was being..blushing like it was Filis first school crush...he brought their joined hands up and kissed his knuckles. Seeing the blond smile at him before clearing his throat to introduce the others made Kilis heart flutter...then a dark haired man with silver streaks running down along the sides and blue eyes just like Fili,stood up ..holding out his hand to him.

"Hey..Im Thorin. This brats uncle and superior." Fili snorted at him as he pulled out a chair for both of them.

"Yeah..yeah. Rub it in old man." there was laughter at the mens banter as they sat down.

"Oy! ...this coming from the pup." turning around they saw Bofur coming over with a couple of ales in hand. His normally tailed hair was in twin braids and he was wearing a nice red plaid shirt over jeans that molded to him perfectly...most mens fantasy..at least judging by the looks he was recieving as he walked by. " Lad..yeh better show a bit more respect for us old dogs. We can teach yeh a thing or two." he winked at Fili to show he was playing and got a light shove in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throughout the night Kili found out more about his lover than he ever knew before...like how his uncle was not only the Senior Lieutenant of the Narcotics division, but also the very man who raised Fili since he was a teenager. It seems a little over ten years ago his mother , Distani-Dis, died of breast cancer and left a sullen, distraught teenage boy behind...it was hard time for both of them, but they pulled through it together as a family. Thorin was also the reason Fili joined the force..he had been Filis role model and helped him get into the Narcotics unit when he graduated...then later on encouraged him in applying for the K-9 program where he was accepted recently. Now they were just waiting for him to be paired with his new partner and the training to begin..all under the watchful eye of senior officer Bofur who was part of this elite unit himself. It was going to be hard, but Fili and Kili knew he could do it..especially since Bofur was helping..he was after all the senior K-9 handler of the narcotics squad and because of his temperment made a great trainer.

Kili found out that the big mountain of a man Dwalin was also part of the Narcotics squad himself..he served as an undercover Detective alot...helping to sniff out drugs that were on the streets. He also was part of a special biker gang- "Dragon Slayers"- that helped out in the community alot...like some taught martial arts to the local under priveledge kids in the school after hours... "Kick Drugs out of Erebor" was the name of their program. This gang also rode in several rallies..like the Breast Cancer walk and the Walk a

Mile in her Shoes walk-for stopping rape, abuse and gender violence...it seemed as if each member of this gang could relate , someone in their life had fallen prey to cancer, abuse, sexual assaults and gender violence.

As Kili watched them all interacting like one giant family he felt a deep wish he could be a part of their group...to truly be thought as one of them...Kili looked over at Fili and realized he loved him and he deeply wished with all his heart to be a part of Filis life the most. Without thinking he leaned over and kissed the blond on the shoulder in front of everyone...seeing the look of surprise on Filis face, he began to blush at what he had just done without any thought of where they were or who was watching.

"I...I ..am sorry Fe. I wasnt..." Kili stammered out in embarassment . but was stopped by Filis finger on his lips...then softly brushed it over his mouth and along his cheek, where he then cupped Kilis face as he leaned over to placed a soft kiss upon those beautiful lips of the younger man. Feeling Filis mouth pressed lightly to his own sent a spark of desire straight through him and he groaned out..feeling Fili shiver next to him at the sound.

"Hey, Hey...get a room yeh two!" Bofurs voice startled them both as they jumped a bit...then they smiled as they blushed at the laughter around them...only occasionally casting sly glances at one another. Eventually filis arm stole across the back of his chair..fingers casually stroking along the his shoulder as if he wasnt aware of his fingers trailing along the brunettes shoulder...the only indication of him doing it knowingly was the side way glances he gave Kili. Smiling slyly at how two could play this teasing game, he moved his hand down onto Filis thigh ...fingers lightly brushing along the inside of his leg...moving up towards the seam of the pants..then back down..lazily stroking but never settling in one place. Kili smiled as he saw Fili shifting in his seat...squirming there ..until , he guessed, Fili finally had enough of the torture. He grabbed Kilis hand that was teasing him below the table and looked at Kili...blue eyes very dark from desire, he announced how they needed to get going..it was getting late. They quickly paid and left, ignoring the snickers that followed them as Fili dragged a laughing Kili out into the night to hail them a cab.


	5. where i belong

They both barely made it through the door before Fili attacked Kilis mouth, slamming him into the wall as soon as the door was open. Mouths smashing against each others, teeth clacking in the assault as their tongues thrusting together..slipping and sliding together. Kili felt his back hitting the wall as Fili pushed him up against the hard surface with his body...one hand grabbing the door behind him to slam shut. Suddenly Kili became the aggressor as he grabbed Filis hips..backing him right up to the door...feeling Filis hands sinking into his dark mane as their mouths never stopped plundering one another in their uncontrolled passion.  
Kili was tugging on Filis shirt, trying to get the offending material out of his way so he could touch the blonds gloriously furred chest..wanting to run his fingers through those curls to tease his senses. Finally with a growl it came undone as he ripped it apart..buttons flying in different directions in his frenzied groping against that door..Fili purred in pleasure as Kilis fingers trailed through the thick hairs upon his chest. Fili let his head fall back...hitting the door with a thud as he groaned deeply..biting his lip he felt Kilis hands making their way down towards the top of his pants. His smile was erotically intoxicating to Fili as one of the hands brushed the front of his trousers...cupping the hard bulge he found.  
"Mmm baby. Look what i found here. Is this all for me?" Kilis purring voice made his member throb in the brunettes hand and then twitch as it was squeezed and stroked through the pants. "Mmm...feels so nice and hard and...mine." Kili pressed in, capturing Filis bottom lip to suck on...making him gasp and buck against the hand stroking him. The feel of that hand upon his hard shaft..the friction of the cloth against such a sensitive region..the taste of Kilis mouth on his was what finished pushing Fili over the edge of his control. Taking back the control with a primal growl Fili grabbed Kilis ass in both hands..lifting him up and pressing tightly to him..his husky growl filling the space between them.  
"Come on Ke...wrap those beautiful legs around me...Ive got you gorgeous." without even saying a word Kili allowed his body to be lifted as he wrapped them around the blonds hips and locking his feet behind his back...loving how his backside was being squeezed in those warm hands. Kili looped an arm around Filis neck as he held onto the blonds shoulders...slowly leaning his head sown...nibbling on one side of his throat...hearing Fili gasp as he rotated his hips under kilis bottom..pressing his hard , thick length along the cleft of his cheeks. Kili felt filis mouth upon his throat and he leaned his head backwards to give him better access...that hot mouth brushing along his neck...tongue lapping across the skin..teeth softly scrapping along the apple of his throat...sucking hard enough to leave a red mark there..all designed to drive Kili mad with desire...groaning in the blonds arms until he was whimpering.  
"Feeee." hearing Kilis voice made him swell harder in his already to tight pants..aching to free himself from its tight confinement. Slowly Fili began to walk , holding onto Kilis bottom as he nipped Filis throat, towards the living room where a shaft of moonlight was shining through the window onto a heavy red oak table near the couch. He then eased Kili down onto his feet as he ran his hands up along the brunettes back as he gently as possible began to kiss him...tasting the ale still upon his tongue..until he needed air once more. Fili slowly nosed his way down Kilis chest following along the dark trail till he reached his destination, where his hot breath and nose began to tease Kilis aching length through his pants. As he teased he could feel Kilis hands threading into his hair, grasping it in time with each moan...feeling a shiver run through him at the sound while Fili held the brunettes hips in his strong hands.  
Fili stopped nuzzling so he could peer up to watch his lovers head thrown back...bottom lip caught between his teeth...Filis breath stopped at how gorgeous the man was standing there while fili knelt at his feet. Slowly Fili began to unbutton those pants that were shielding his view of Kilis painfully restrained erection..freeing it from the tight confines..allowing his hard length to spring forth as a hiss of relief issued from the brunettes mouth. Seeing his weeping erection right before his eyes, set his mouth watering and Filis tongue peeked out to swipe across the tip..gathering some of the clear fluid onto his tongue. His eyes closed as he let out a moan of pleasure over the salty taste flowing across his senses. Opening his eyes he saw his lovers beautiful shaft standing out from that dark nest of curls and he came undone...Fili wrapped his hand around Kili and began to swallow and lick his way down, until his nose was buried into those tight curls. Using his hand to stroke Kili while bobbing his head in time...giving a twist as he moved, he soon had him trembling there before him...with a loud pop and a groan he let him fall out of his mouth.  
"Sit down baby and lay back for me...mmm..I dont want you to fall before I am done with you." smiling up at Kili, he helped ease him down onto the table...sprawling across it...displaying himself to his lover as his legs hung over the edge of the table. Fili ran his hands along the brunettes thighs...running them along the insides...slowly spreading those legs wider to his gaze, until Kili was spread as wide as he could go comfortably. Fili wasted no time in kissing up Kilis legs..along his thighs..towards where his lightly furred sac hung heavy beneath his twitching hardness..using his nose to brush against his stones...then swiping with his tongue...licking and nibbling them...making Kili toss his head back and forth in pleasure. He looked up at Kili seeing how his chest hair was matted by the sweat covering his flushed skin and he purred at the sight. Slowly he palmed himself through his pants...needing relief himself, he quickly undid his trousers, tugging them off of his body to throw to the side of the room. He began to run his hands along those long legs up to the knees where he hooked them under...gently easing Kilis legs up higher till they were resting on Filis shoulders...baring his pink furrow to the blonds eyes. Suddenly Kili stiffened a little..unsure of hs lover seeing this part of him...theses past few months they had never gone beyond fingers and rubbing against each other to get off...so baring of such a place as this was new for both of them. "Fe?" his voice sounded a bit strained..hesitant..as he looked down his body at his blond lover. "I...I want to try this. Can I please? I promise if you dont like it then ill stop..okay?" seeing those blue eyes peering at him from between his legs with his heavy erection standing up, resting against the bearded cheek...his breath hitched in his throat and he could only nod his head. He watched as Filis tongue licked a stripe along his hot shaft...rrot to tip before moving further down to his stones where his nose teased the hairs there and then further still as he gave a swift lick across the tight pink hole. That one swipe across such a sensitive area had the man nearly bowing off the table as a hoarse cry left his mouth. "Ahh God...FEE!" fili glanced up , startled at the sound...worrying that he may have done something wrong, only to see a shocked smile on Kilis face...smiling seductively he bent down to do it again. His tongue slide along that furled flesh, causing the brunette to sob brokenly on the table..one hand clutching the edge of it while the other was fisted over his mouth..biting his knuckle...whimpering from the onslaught of sensations. Fili began to humm against it making Kili buck his hips ..his body seeking more..begging for penetration as he sobbed into his arm...his voice finally caught up when Fili stabbed past the furled skin with his tongue and began to wiggle it around. "Fe...Fe...Please...uhhhnnn...more...I need more..PLEEEASE!" he gasped as he could feel his stones tightening up..getting ready to release his seed, but just as suddenly Fili stopped...causing him to gasp from the loss of that slick appendage. Kili laid there gasping for breath when he saw Filis smug smile..growling he pushed the blond to the ground onto his back...straddling him as he lined up his sopping hole with Filis erection and ever so slowly lowered himself..inch by inch down...feeling the burning stretch of his rim as his body tried to accomadate the girth. Kili whimpered at the painful stretch, but he kept sinking , until finally he felt the blond fully seated deep within him and they both sighed. "Oh baby..your so tightly wrapped around me and your so HOT. I feel like Im on fire." Fili grabbed a hold of the brunettes hips..keeping him still on his lap..enjoying the feel of being inside his lover. Slowly he began to move...tenderly lifting Kili a tiny bit up, then slowly moving him back down...up and down his length he moved the dark haired man..feeling his lover making small swiveling motions with his hips..touching different parts within his sheath. One such movement suddenly had him jerking as a gutteral scream tore from him . " Oh my god! Yes! Right there, Fe!" Fili smiled big, knowing he found that bundle of nerves inside..without any preamble he began to move faster...harder..snapping his hips as he aimed for that sweet spot inside, hearing Kili mewling as he got closer to the edge. Seeing his lover so wantonly broken had him on the edge of his own release...so he reached for Kilis hard shaft...gripping it tightly in his fist..stroking it in time with his thrusts until the brunette arched his back, keening his pleasure loudly...releasing his hot white seed all over Filis chest and matting the hairs there, where they caught the moonlight appearing as pearls on his body. Feeling how Kilis tight sheath was quivering all around his hardness...seeing his lovers face wracked in pleasure...pushing him over...toes curling as he painted the young mans insides with his thick release...roaring out..filling his lovers tight channel. Short snaps of his hips till he finally stopped pulsing and then Kili collapsed onto his chest panting in exhaustion...limbs shaking from the intensity of his orgasm moments ago. Fili was the first to catch his breath as he moved a sweaty lock of Kilis dark hair out of his eyes...chuckling at the smile of contentment there. "My sweet, beautiful Ke..that was amazing love...but, I think we are in need of a bath now." hearing the young man groaning at having to move brought a smile to his lips as he kissed his sweaty forehead.


	6. confessions

Both men were soaking in the hot water...steam from the tub enveloping them...as Kili sat with his back to Filis chest as they let the hot water relax their sore muscles, enjoying the feel of being in one anothers arms. Fili kissed the dark sweaty strands of hair that laid upon his temples..suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Uhmm..Ke? I wanted to ask you something?" he heard the soft reply of ~hmmm~ and he proceeded. "Well..I was wondering if you wanted to move more of your things here?" slowly Kili turned in the blonds arms...giving him a confused look.

"I dont understand Fe? I thought I already did." he saw Fili licking his lips...looking nervous.

"Yeah..well you see Ke..I was thinking maybe making it more..permenant." those blue eyes seemed a bit unsure..afraid that Kili wouldnt like the idea..maybe he was moving way to fast ..but he should have known better it seemed.

"Are you asking me to move in with you..live here with you..fully?" he saw Fili nod and his brown eyes lit up with joy as he threw himself into the blonds embrace, not caring about the sloshing of water out of the tub. "Of course..Yes!" Fili smiled in joy as he hugged the young man closer to him..kissing those sweet lips. As they both were kissing they heard a phone ring in the other room..both ignoring it to let the answering machine get it...they suddenly stopped to look as a deep voice came over the machine...it was Uncle Thorin.

"Fili...you need to come to the hospital quick. Bofurs been hurt bad."

*CLICK*


	7. In the line of duty- shots fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Bofur meets a beautiful man when he saves someone from being hurt..little does he know its the mans own brother. Will Nori be Bofurs own personal angel or a seductively wicked demon of his dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bofur is Irish, so sometimes he speaks Irish Gaelic.  
> (Aingeal-angel)(donas-demon)( alainn-beautiful)( baidhe-love)(cridhe-heart)(mar sin leibh an-drasda- goodbye for now)

Bofur was laughing, as he drank his ale at the table, watching how Fili kept shifting in his seat...knowing from the absence of one of Kilis hands, the cause of his discomfort. He tried to not choke on his drink when his partner stood up and began to drag the young man behind him, out the door...saying something how they needed to go...the hour was late. It didnt take a genius to know that wasnt the reason...late hour indeed...so unable to resist teasing his young friend, he hollered out loudly.

"I bet. Something suddenly came up I guess." he saw Fili blush as Kili laughed at how they were racing out of the tavern. "Let us know how you "handled" the situation lad." there was a round of snickers and guffaws as they bolted out the door into the night. Bofur smiled mischieviously at how in the morning he was going to give Fili a hard time, when he showed up for work. Thinking of work, Bofur realized he needed to get home himself and spend some quality time with Cooper, who had been alone and bored all day today. Bofur quickly slammed back his mug of ale and stood to leave.

"Well lads ..its time fer meh teh retire fer the night also it seems. Gotta get home teh Cooper..he gets cranky if I stay out to late these days." there was some comments like ~got you on a tight leash...eh?~ and motions of a whip cracking the air with remarks of ~your sooo whooped lad~. Bofur just chuckled as he waved them off...heading out the door..noticing Fili and Kili climbing into a cab when they saw him.

"Hey Bo! Want a lift home?" Fili hollered out from the cab door.

"Nah lads. Yeh go on home." they both gave him a questioning look and he waved them on. "Ill be fine...besides I only live a few blocks from here. If I cant make that then I dont deserve my shield." they shook their heads and laughed at him, but left him alone. Tucking his hands into his pockets, he began to walk down the sidewalk...enjoying the spring night air...the peace and quiet that came with this time of the night. Turning the corner towards his apartment building..he could see the sign * Blue Mountain Apartments* illuminated by a spotlight focused on the sign near the front entrance. As he passed by an alley next to the building he heard shouts coming from down the way..followed by menacing laughter. Bofur followed the sounds..the cop in him would not ignore a cry for help...hoping he could deal with the problem. He slowly peered around the corner and saw a man with short ginger colored hair that framed grey-green eyes wearing a knitted sweater, backed up against the wall away from three hoodlums...who were wearing grey leather jackets with the name "TrollShaws" emblazoned on their backs. The three men were viscous looking with their stringy blond hair slicked back against their skulls...their laughter was gravelly and harsh sounding.

"Please...leave me alone!" the poor young man was terrified as he compressed himself against the brick wall behind him...eyes wide as he trembled away from them.

"Aww..we will leave you alone...as soon as you give it back to us..then we will let you go." Bofur saw the leader of the group gesturing with his hand for the youngster to give what he was after over, the man just shook his head in denial. Suddenly there was a shout from a window of Bofurs apartment complex...looking up he saw a gingery haired man with long ginger hair leaning out of the upstairs window, shaking his fist at those below.

"Leave him alone Troll-ie!" snarling, he threw a glass at the men as the young man below screamed ~NORI!~. Bofur began to look around hoping to find some kind of weapon. Of all times to leave his gun behind...it would have to be this night...no weapon..no backup. He saw a board laying next to the wall and grabbed it up...hearing more glass breaking.

"Run Ori! Run! Im coming brother!" the older man disappeared from the window...not seeing how the three hoodlums were corning the slight man. Without wasting any time Bofur launched himself in between the men and the kid...brandishing his board as he growled at them.

"Now boys. It wouldnt be smart teh continue this. Take meh advice...leave before this gets any more ugly and yeh get in more trouble than yeh want. "his smile wasnt friendly as he stared into thier beady eyes.

"You shouldnt be stickin your nose where it doesnt belong...little man. Go away and forget all that you have seen." Bofurs response was only a baring of his teeth as they sneered down at the two men. "I think this little ferret doesnt know where hes not wanted. You got a name little ferret?" the thugs placed their hands on their hips...voices mocking him.

"Who wants teh know?" it seemed Bofur wasnt intimidated by them...that only pissed the ugly brutes off more.

"Not that its any your business but Burt, Will, and Tom...of the Trollshaw gang" he held his hands out to his side, acting proud as he said the name of his gang. "Now whats yours...so we know what to carve on your grave stone." smiles were cold and evil.

"Since yeh boys asked so nicely..." his voice had a bite..." its Bofur. Officer Bofur O'brian of the Erebor Police Department." the three men chuckled...unaware that right behind them stood a dark shadow...but Bofur saw and his smile was deadly.

"Raise your hands..your under arrest for -Disorderly Conduct-" the men turned around at the sound of a deep voice echoing down the alley way as a tall man with dark hair stepped out of the shadows.

"Nice teh see yeh finally made it Thorin. Was gettin a bit bored here waitin fer yeh teh grace us with yer pretty face." Bofur smiled cheekily at his friend who held up Bofurs hat.

"This pretty face brought you your hat that you forgot...if you want I could just leave it here for you when your done with them." laughing at Bofurs snort. Suddenly the two men had their hands full...attempting to subdue the three men, all while protecting the young guy from them. Thorin was able to overcome his guy, handcuffing him and Bofur was in the process...looking over he saw the third guy pulling a gun, aiming it at the young man, Ori...preparing to fire. Bofur punched his guy in the face to daze him and ran to the lad...diving in front of him just as a shot rang out...the sound bouncing off the brick walls. Fire blossomed along his chest as the bullet entered his body...screaming in pain he crashed into the young man and collapsed to the ground. He could hear a scuffling of feet..his name being shouted out as he saw Thorin crouching down next to him.

"Bofur! Hang on man...just hang on, Ill get help." Bofur grabbed Thorins sleeve as his worry over rid his concern for himself.

"The men?" Thorin leaned down and held his friends hand. "Those three got away, but you saved him." Bofur smiled in relief as he heard another name being shouted out...feet pounding down the alley to where they were.

"Ori!" suddenly the older ginger haired man came into view...grabbing the young man to check him over for injuries.

"Im fine brother...but this man is not. He saved me Nori." the elder quickly kneeled down to take a look at his brothers savior...Thorin growled out before he could touch Bofur.

"Dont touch him....call an ambulance." grey eyes narrowed as they glared at dark blues.

###########################################

Nori was getting ready for work as he had the night shift this week...just finished grooming his short beard and was moving onto doing his long hair, when he heard his brothers shrieks coming from outside in the side ally. Rushing over to the window he saw below his little brother being cornered by three men whom he recognized from his younger days. It was Burt, Will, and Tom from the Trollshaws gang...the three most vicious and meanest strong arms of the gang.

Nori used to be part of their gang..long ago when he was a teenager, he operated as the gangs thief for a couple of years...stealing whatever their leader, Azog, ordered. Nori was good...really good at it, but his older brother was ashamed of him and it took one night of them fighting for him to see how much his actions were hurting his family. Dori had begged and pleaded for him to stop this madness and clean up his life...if not for himself then do it for Ori who looked up to his middle brother. There was yelling of vile words at each other...then the final straw that brought clarity to him...he punched Dori, sending him careening into a wall, breaking plates behind him before Nori even realized what he had done. He felt so much shame in that moment that he threw himself down next to Dori who was still in shock at what had just happened...begging for his older brothers forgiveness as tears poured down his face.

Dori...bless his soul...did forgive him and offered any support he could give as nori tried to extract himself from the gangs bad influence. It wasnt easy..they didnt take it well that he was wanting out..they tried to hunt him down, but Nori was not some amateur thief..he was one of the best. So with some help from his family they believed they had escaped the Trollshaws...it seemed they were wrong...it was Dori who paid the price for his arrogance.

It was several years after he had declared he was out, when one of the gang showed up, Bolg,...threatening Nori with , if he didnt do this one last task then those he loves will pay. Nori did this last job..it involved stealing some priceless golden ring from a man, he did it...but before he handed it over to them, it seemed one of the gangs lowest assassins decided to send him a personal message.

~There is only one way out...through death.~

It was Nori who found the body of Dori...laying there dead on the ground of their home..in a pool of his waste. Nori knew Gollum had poisoned the sweet man to teach him a lesson..he did learn a lesson, but not the one they hoped he would learn. Moving him and Ori from the city of Moria and all the way to Erebor city...far away from that place...changing their names from Norris and Oryan Ri to Nori and Ori Rysin. Nori helped to put him and Ori through school...which Ori was still a student at the Erebor University and Nori trained to be a paramedic at, striving to save others anyway he could...not wanting what happened to Dori to ever happen again to others. He believed they had escaped, but once again he was gravely mistaken...for down below was Azogs henchmen terrorizing his family.

Seeing his sweet baby brother trapped in the ally, filled Nori with fear..he knew he had to somehow save Ori before he suffered anymore, paying for his brothers mistakes in life. He grabbed a glass from the sink...hurling it out the window at the vile men as he screamed for Ori to run for it. He knew he had to get down there fast to his brother, so he tore out of the apartment and raced down the stairs...hoping to make it in time. Just as he reached the door that led out onto the streets he heard a gun shot echoing from the ally and his heart plummeted in his chest..gasping as he ran towards where his brother was possibly dying...tears in his eyes, expecting the worst.

Nori was knocked out of the way as a bound Burt and his two cronies raced past him..he looked down the ally and saw a large man kneeling next to a body..he raced towards them. A shadowed form moved a fraction and thats when he saw Ori standing against the wall near the prone man on the ground. He grabbed Ori into his arms..relief washing over him as he checked him over for any wounds..not seeing any.

"Im fine brother..but this man is not..he saved me." Ori indicated the man who was laying on the dirty ground...blood pooling out from a wound on his left shoulder. Nori swiftly knelt down next to him to see the extent of his wounds, but was stopped by the dark haired man barking at him to not touch him till the paramedics arrived...he narrowed his grey eyes in vexation at the mans remark.

"I am a paramedic..sir. So if you dont mind..let me do my job..please." Nori then bent down, ignoring him as he began to examine the wound...seeing how it was pretty bad..he hollered to his brother. "Call EMS..tell them I have a code red..gunshot wound at the Blue Mountain Apartments. Tell them EMS Rysin is tending, but needs a bus..asap!"Oris eyes were wide...he might have stood there in shock if the dark haired man hadnt intervened.

Thorin rushed over to the young man...whipping out his phone from his jacket and dialed 911 as he began to direct the man to a place far away from the scene.

"This is Officer Shield..I have an officer down at the Blue Mountain Apartments..gunshot wound to the chest...send a bus immediately." hanging up he made his way over to the gingery man and crouched down. "Im Officer Shield...this is Officer Bofur O'brian. What can I do to help?"

#########################################################

Bofur could feel the dirt and grime from the alley coating his clothes as he laid there on the ground...hearing voices around him speaking in worried tones. On his left he could see Thorin, dark hair pulled back into a tail with braids on each side of his head...dirt smudge or bruise along his cheek. His blue eyes were dark with worry as he spoke to someone on his right side that was poking and prodding him..making him hiss in pain. Bofur could hear him ,making sounds in his throat, to his right and slowly he turned his head..to gaze into the most stunning grey eyes he had ever seen.

"Wow..a man could get lost in those stormy eyes." suddenly the man blinked in surprise. "Oh hell..did I say that out loud?" the man smiled and turned pink along his cheeks.

"Uhhmm..Mr O'brian. Im Nori Rysin..I need you to stay focused sir." Bofur nodded..the world spun..sirens could be heard in the distance...Bofur knew he wasnt going to be able to hang on much more.

"Cooper?" the man looked at him in confusion then glanced over to Thorin.

####################################################

Nori was trying to staunch the flow of blood that was pouring through his fingers as he was assessing the brown haired mans injuries.

~Damn this isnt good...hes losing to much blood. Must have nicked an artery. Got to slow it down.~ he quickly ripped a piece of the shirt from the man and used it to stopper the hole...hearing sirens in the distance getting closer. Suddenly he heard the man whisper in his direction in the most lovely lilt he had heard.

"Wow...a man could get lost in those stormy eyes." Nori couldnt believe he heard him right and his eyebrows jerked up in surprise as he smiled. As Nori stared into his eyes that reminded him of autumn with the greens and browns mixing together, he saw the man blushing at speaking out loud and Nori smiled bigger..trying to not blush at his words, but failing.

"Uhhmm..Mr. O'brian...Im Nori Rysin." he noticed those lovely hazel eyes looking a bit glazed over and he knew the man was losing to much blood.

~Great introductions..not like hes going to remember your name.~

"I need you to stay focused sir." the brown haired man seemed like he was fading and he prayed for the ambulance to arrive soon...his attentions were captured when he heard a grunted word from those mustached lips.

"Cooper?" Nori wondered if this was a family member or maybe his lover.

~Be my luck...a beautiful man practically falls in my lap and hes already taken.~ he saw the dark haired man place a hand on the others shoulder as he patted it in comfort.

"Dont worry. He will be fine. fili and I will look after him for awhile till you get better." Bofur smiled and relaxed..knowing it was going to be fine. Thorin could see the question in Noris eyes and he answered it. " Cooper is his partner..hes a bloodhound." Nori tried to hide his relief that Cooper wasnt this lovely mans lover...suddenly his focus was taken up as the ambulance finally arrived and he began to help load up the man to rush him to the hospital. Nori knew he was in good hands and offered to take Thorin and Ori to the hospital to be with him..it was accepted.

###################

Bofur heard Thorin telling him that Cooper would be fine and he relaxed onto the ground..hearing the sirens blaring loudly as they pulled up. It didnt take long for them to load him onto a stretcher...rushing for the waiting ambulance to get him to the hospital. Before they had shut the doors, Bofur glanced out at the men huddled there and the last thing he saw before passing out was the stunning ginger haired man with stormy grey eyes staring back at him...clutching his hat in his hands...then everything went black.


	8. hospital

Nori was allowed to wait in the waiting room with the group of officers..especially since he had to answer alot of questions about the evening and those men. Thorin was not very happy but at least he didnt hold him to blame...he did understand that crap happens to people in life. While Nori followed close behind the ambulance, Thorin made a phone call to several people to let them know what was going on. After they got to the hospital he found out that somewhere on his way to the hospital Bofurs life signs bottomed out, but they were able to restart his heart again. Now they were all waiting for any word on his condition since he went into surgery earlier...they all were worried for Bofur and prayed for him to pull through. Oddly enough Nori was even anxious...even though they had just met, he felt some kind of connection to him...a pulling from somewhere inside of him towards this beautiful man. At one point each of Bofurs friends had come over to him to thank him personally...the one called Fili arrived last with a brunette man in tow...it seemed they had made a detour on their way to the hospital to check on Cooper, who had been howling since the gunshot went off.

Suddenly the doctor came down the hallway from the surgery room..looking haggard, but the moment he saw the group with apprehension in their eyes he broke into a smile to calm their fears.

"Thorin Shield?" Thorin quickly stepped forward to hear the doctor. "Ah...Mr. Shield...Im Doctor Oin Horner, at your service. I just came from your friend, Mr. O'brian and want you to know he came through surgery beautifully. Theres some tears of the tissue, a couple of fractured bone pieces and a nicked artery...but he will recover now. Just need to keep him here a few days for observations and then he may be able to go home."

"How long till he can go back to work again?" Dr. Oin thought about it for a bit before answering .

"It could be months before he regains the use of his shoulder...but he seems strong and like a fighter, so maybe not as long." he smiled at the men... seeing Nori standing off to the side. " Ah..Nori. You know him also..worried for Mr. O'brian too?" Nori nodded as he walked closer to the pair.

"When can he be seen Dr. Oin?" he noticed some of the men smiling at him for thinking to ask.

"Give it an hour for them to get him to his room, then you can see him. He may not be awake, but you can go in then. Please keep it short...sleep is the best healer for these things." the elderly man smiled and walked away from the gathering. Nori went over to his brother who was sitting next to the dark haired guy who came with Fili...his name he believed was Kili...and they seemed to be talking about school. Nori couldnt believe of all people to run into tonight..it was his brothers friend from the University he attended who also happened to be dating Bofurs partner...talk about a small world.

"Nori." he looked over to the man who called his name...Thorin. "Your welcome in going in with us to see him. You and your brother are welcomed." Noris face showed he was pleasantly surprised as he accepted.

"Thank you. I know we both would like to say our thanks to Officer O'brian. If he had not come along when he did..." Noris voice trailed off as he shuddered at the thought of what could have happened...instead he could have been mourning another brother if things had gone differently at all.

##########################################

Bofur opened his eyes to look around...vision was hazy from the pain medications in his system...seeing white all around him..it was a room that made everything feel cold and sterile. He slowly ran his tongue across his lips that were to dry and felt sticky...hearing the door to his room opening briefly then the white curtain shielding him from view moving slightly as a ginger/brown haired man stepped inside. Bofur gasped aloud..thinking the pain medication was messing with his mind and now he was hallucinating this stunning man here in this room with him. Believing him to be an angel coming to take him away to heaven he thickly rasped out to this vision.

"Oh sweet aingeal...yer quit a vision teh this man." he saw the man smile and bashfully glance down then back up again. "But , oh beautiful aingeal...Im not ready teh go yet..so please let me stay here on earth." his visions smile got wider, as if he was trying to not laugh at the confused look on Bofurs face. "Aingeal?" seeing the lovely ginger haired man stepping closer and Bofurs bleary eyes could see breathtaking stormy grey eyes twinkling down at him...slowly he reached out, taking Bofurs hand in his own..his thumb caressing the back of Bofurs knuckles.

"I...my good sir ...am no angel." Bofurs eyebrows rose into his hairline as he glanced down at the hand..back up to those eyes, hearing the man chuckling as Bofur realized he wasnt dreaming and this was the same man who tried to save him back in the alley.

"I ..I deeply apologize Mr...? " he stammered in mortification at his words to the stranger...he hoped he wouldnt blame him to much..maybe he could claim the drugs were clouding his mind and made him say that to him...but a man shouldnt look this good and not expect to hear such praise.

"Nori Rysin...but please call me Nori." his eyes didnt look away, nor did he drop the dark haired mans hand...he just stood there letting Bofur gather himself together...not asking or pushing for anything ..just enjoying the peace between them.

"Alright...Nori. Call me Bofur..." he should have stopped there , but again his mouth ran away before his brain could catch it. "...I prefer if yeh just call me period." he flashed him a sweet hopeful smile which Nori returned.

"Id like that...like that alot." they stayed like that for sometime before there was a knock on the door...a light tap on the door broke the moment.

"Nori?" a soft voice whispered as Ori poked his head around the partition, seeing both men looking at him. "Oh...Im sorry to disturb you Mr. O'brian." Bofur smiled at the shy young man standing there and crooked his hand for him to come in..seeing him nervously shuffling closer to the bed. "I..I..I wanted to say thank you for what you done back there for me...I was afraid I was about to be hurt...I..Im sorry you got hurt on my account sir." Bofur tried to lift his hand but found himself becoming quickly exhausted again.

"Lad...its alright. Im glad i could help yeh. Would do it again..." he sighed deeply as the pain returned once more."...in a heartbeat." Both men noticed the crinkles of pain forming around his eyes..with a look at one another they both signaled it was time to go.

"We need to go and let you sleep. Doctor Oin says you need your rest." Nori began to let go of Bofurs hand but quicker than he thought the dark haired man was possible of doing, that hand tightened on his own..he glanced down into those warm hazel eyes...feeling a fluttering in his stomach.

"Will I see yeh again?" Nori gave him a soft smile as he raised their clasped hands up...placing a whisper soft kiss on the brown hair mans work roughened knuckles.

"Of course. As soon as I can come back, I will." feeling Noris warm breath caressing across his hand and his mustache tickling his knuckles made Bofur shiver a tiny bit. He could see Noris sharp eyes didnt miss the action and he gained some courage..with the help of the drugs still in him..and be a bit daring in asking for something.

"Can I have a kiss from yeh aingeal, before yeh fly away on me?" Bofur blushed as the words left his mouth..heart in his throat he waited for any response from Nori. At first Nori was stunned at those words..but then he felt a sly smile lifting his lips up. Slowly he leaned down...grey eyes capturing hazel, not looking away...inches away from touching, Noris tongue peeked out , wetting his lips before ever so softly he brushed his mouth against Bofurs.

The second Bofur felt those soft warm lips on his, his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure at that touch. He couldnt stop the moan rising up out of him and his other hand reached up to gently hold him there. Not to tight that if Nori wanted he could easily pull away but firm enough to let him know he was wanted. It felt like heaven to Bofur, but all to soon it ended as Nori stood up..a smile like a cat who had gotten into the bowl of cream, filled his face. Bofur whined a bit at the loss, but settled back, watching as the two men leaved..just seconds before Nori walked out he stopped to glance at Bofur.

"Alas..you forget love...Im no angel." with a smirk and a wink he left..leaving Bofur to lay there laughing on the bed.


	9. need a ride?

Several days passed for Bofur in the hospital and by the time he was able to leave...he was beyond ready to go..the food was absolutely lousy and having nothing to do was the pits...the only brightness in this hell was Noris visits. True to his word he came by every chance he had...staying most of the day while his brother Ori was at classes, until evening time when he had to go to work. During the days they both talked about their lives..their families..goals, dreams..even their failures in life. They both found out they had a passion for things outdoors...hiking in the park whenever they could..enjoying the changes of the seasons. Nori could not believe that all this time they both had been hairs breath from each other and were unawares of the others existence. Living in the same apartment complex, walking the same parks, frequenting the same cafe for their coffee and food whenever they got off work at Bag Ends Cafe, where Bofurs brother Bombur and his cousin Bilbo worked and owned.

Finally he was about to be discharged...waiting for his ride to arrive, when suddenly his phone began to vibrate in his pocket...checking it , using his good arm that wasnt in the sling he saw Filis ID come up and he answered.

"Hey partner. You almost here?" he laughed...hoping he was.

"Ahh..no. im sorry Bo. Its going to be awhile. This court case is taking a wahile and Im unable to leave. Its in recess for the moment, so I was able to sneak away to call you. " Fili sighed wearily...Bofur could hear him rubbing his face in aggravation. As he sat there on the bed he heard a knock on his door, then the door opened..in walked Nori carrying a small bag of donuts and a cup of coffee...smirking as he entered.

"Its alright Fili..I understand how it goes." Fili groaned in annoyance at the situation. "Ah ...dang it...theyre signaling for us to come back in. Before I go...you still have the key to my apartment right?" Bofur confirmed quickly then he rushed on. "Good...Cooper been staying with me, so youll be able to get in to him...if you can find a ride there ill take you home as soon as i get there..or whatever you need as soon as I get there. Oh, I gotta go Bo...Im sorry man."

"Its good. Go...Ill talk to you later." Fili made a sound of frustration as he hung up quickly. Bofur pocketed his phone and placed a smile on his face...not wanting to worry Nori with his problems....the smile wasnt hard to get especially with such enticing company around. "Hey Nori. What yeh got there? Somethin fer me?" he wiggled his bushy eyebrows at him as Nori came closer, chuckling as he came.

"Maybe...but it comes at a price." his grey eyes twinkled in mischief as he held away the coffee and donuts out of Bofurs good arms reach. "Ill give them to you...for a kiss." Noris head tilted to the side playfully as Bofurs mouth quirked up in a surprised smile...then slowly he crooked his finger at the man before him.

"Hmmm...then come and get it...alainn." the smile he gave the man brought a flush to his cheeks as he came to stand between Bofurs legs...gently, calloused hands cupped Noris soft bearded cheek as they leaned in closer...their hearts beating rapidly in anticipation. At the feel of Bofurs warm lips touching his, Noris eyes fluttered closed...a warm jittery rush spread out from those two touches upon his skin...on a shaky breath he hummed in pleasure. His mouth pressed into the warmth of that kiss...suddenly they were jolted out of the moment by something crashing to the ground...looking down upon the ground was the coffee...leaking onto the hospital floor...surprise evident on both their faces. It was Bofur who recovered first as he began to softly laugh at it all...the coffee spreading upon the floor...Noris blush stained his cheeks in embarrassment.

"wow...i guess me kiss makes yeh weak in the knees...or at least weak in the hands." Nori saw his hazel eyes filled with humor and he couldnt resist laughing at himself either.

"Yeah..it seems you do." he cocked an eyebrow in amusement as he peered down at the brown mess on the floor. "Well ...it looks like I need to stop and pick up another coffee for you." Nori sighed heavily as he handed the bag over to the poor deprived man who was waiting for his sweet treats.

"Nah...its good. I got the best parts of it all...donuts and a kiss...theres nothin better than that." setting the bag down next to him onto the bed, he one handedly opened it up..retrieving a jelly filled puffed hole and popped it into his mouth. As the taste of chocolate and raspberries burst across his tongue, his eyes closed in pleasure and a pleased moan filled the room...the sound shooting a jolt of desire straight to Noris lower region. "You remembered, raspberries were my favorite." his eyes opened...heat evident there within their depths. "Yeh definately know the way teh a mans heart. Keep this up and Ill just have teh ask yeh teh marry me." as the words left his mouth, he realized they were closer to the truth and not the joke he tried for. Nori just smiled and let it go as he grabbed several towels to clean up the mess..eyes glancing over at Bofur.

"I was wondering..if you had a ride home...I know you are getting out and I thought..maybe...you know..." he began to ramble in nervousness as he toed the towel on the ground with his boot. He stopped suddenly when fingers brushed his hand and he looked at Bofur who was wearing a soft look upon his face...autumn eyes focused onto light stormed ones.

"Me ride, it appears, wont be coming today. Yeh feel like playin cabbie?" suddenly he became unsure of himself and covered his eyes...hesitating in talking for a moment. "If yeh do, then its not a problem. I...I just thought maybe, I could spend more time with yeh." he felt a warm hand enclosing around his own and a silky voice wrapped over his.

"So would I." Nori could not wipe the smile from his face that this lovely man with the most sexy lilting voice wanted to be with him more. "I would like too...Bofur."


	10. home

It was getting towards the afternoon as Nori drove Bofur to Filis loft in the Shire apartment complex...which was owned by the Sheild and Durinson family for years...to pick up his K-9 partner, Cooper. Bofur was telling Nori how some years ago, as a graduation present for making it through the police acadamy, how his uncle and some friends got together and took two upstairs apartments of the four story complex...combining them into one giant living space for him.

"Its nice...maybe one day Ill buy a place and do that also. "Bofur knew it was a dream, but he still wished for something like that for himself and Cooper...and maybe someone he could share it with...someday. Just as he thought that they pulled up to a large building that was made up of beautiful brown stones with ivy and pink rose vines trailing along the outside...outlining a stunning large door with intricate stained glass panels set within. Walking up towards the door along a patchwork cobble stoned path bordered by an assortment of ferns and some kind of tiny white flowers sprinkled throughout. Nori was impressed by the beauty of the place..easily understanding the allure the place held for Bofur in wanting to live in a place like this...heck so would he. Slowly they enetered the buildings front door, seeing an elevator in the entrance way with stairs spiraling around it, winding upwards....then taking the elevator up to the second floor which opened up onto a small landing with a blue door off to the right. As they approached the baying of a hound could be heard through the door...followed by loud whuffling noises under the door.

"Alright..Alright...you big oaf. Im coming." Bofur laughed as his heart lightened up at the welcoming sound of his partner. Eventually he got the door opened and saw a large reddish brown dog with more wrinkles on him then should be possible on such a beast. To Bofur he was the prettiest sight to greet him...drool, floppy ears and all. "Cooper!" Nori smiled at the sight the pair made...Cooper was kneeling with his butt in the air, tail wagging ninety miles to nothing in his happiness and Bofur crouching down to wrap his arm not in the sling around the beasts neck...keeping his bad arm that was in the sling close to his body so it wouldnt get knocked into. With a swipe of a very wet slobbery tongue across Bofurs cheek, Cooper began to sniff at Noris pants...taking in the mans smell..judging him.

"Hes good Coop." he reached over to pat the dogs flanks...tail began wagging as he turned away from sniffing Nori. He breathed out a relieved breath...it was obvious he passed he passed the inspection and they all made their way into the living space to gather Coopers things up. It didnt take very long to get his bowls, toys, and assorted stuff before they were on their way again. The sign for the apartments coming into view didnt come soon enough for Bofur, as they pulled up his shoulder was throbbing unmercifully and he was ready for his pain medications as soon as he could take one. They stepped onto the elevator...both thankful this building had one, even though it was old and very rickety..at least it worked and it beat taking the stairs. Three flights of shaking , rattling, and squeals was heard till they finally stopped at the top floor where Bofurs flat was at. Nori followed Bofur into the apartment...looking around at the stuff there...as he went in further to set down Bofurs belongings he noticed a shelf with tiny wooden carvings upon it.

"These are beautiful." he said pointing at them pieces." Where did you get them?" Bofur saw Nori looking at his wood shelf where his collection was at and he went over to it.

"I got these no where...I made them." Nori gave him a surprised look as Bofur just smiled, eyes crinkling in delight.

"You? These are lovely...you have talent." Bofur began to blush at the compliment..the moment was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, then with no warning it flew open to allow a very large man with flaming red hair in. Before Nori could react, Bofur hollered out, easing his fears.

"Bombur! What are yeh doing here?" the large man set a bag and covered pan onto the side table, then they quickly embraced one another...laughing. Nori relaxed as he watched them walking in further towards the kitchen with the pan and bags to set down in there...chattering jovially. Nori watched them conversing and suddenly he felt a bit in the way, so he turned to leave them alone , when he heard Bofur calling his name.

" Nori. I would like yeh teh meet me brother, Bombur. Bombur, this is Nori Rysin. Hes my..." Bofur suddenly paused , unsure what to call Nori exactly. He wanted to say he was his boyfriend, but he didnt know exactly how Nori felt about him. A couple of kisses and a few touches of hands, didnt mean Nori wanted something serious like that with him...it could just be some flirty passing fancy. Bofur glanced over at Nori , who shook Bomburs hand, smiling as he noticed Bofurs hesitated words.

"Friend" he supplied as his eyes cut over to Bofurs...giving him a wink that only he saw. "I live here in the complex...for several years now." Nori knew he should go and leave them both alone, but he truly didnt want to..he felt a deep pull to stay here...as he opened his mouth to say something, Bofur spoke first.

"Hey Nori...uhmm..would yeh like teh stay and have an early dinner with me? I..I would love teh have yer company..if yeh like teh." Nori saw Bofur becoming shy and he thought it was adorable and he smiled at the man whos eyes warmed up. Bombur was looking between them and saw the attraction they had for each other...he tried to hold back his laughter as he reached out to slap bofur on his good shoulder.

"Well...I gotta go and get back to the Cafe so Bilbo can get home to Pearl." Bombur smiled at Nori, then left out the door..leaving the men alone. Nori decided he wanted to spend more time with Bofur so he accepted his offer to stay for dinner, where he found out a bit more of the cops family. His brother Bombur not only worked at Bag End Cafe, but was also the co-owner along with Bilbo baggins, who married Bofurs cousin, Pearl..who happened to be the younger sister to Bifur. He found out that Bifur was a war veteran, who volunteered for different charities all the time...he did it for money since he recieved disability and retirement checks from the government for his noble service to his country. Nori was entranced as he listened to Bofurs lilting voice talking about his favorite subject..his family..listening to him made Noris heart ache , wishing he could give his brother this...a large family who cared like this for one another. Suddenly as if the thought of him conjured him, Noris phone went off with Oris ID...making Nori jump in surprise at the vibration in his pocket going off and he answered.

"Ori? Whats up little brother?" he could hear his younger brothers panicky voice coming through...he worried something happened to him..but the sigh of relief from the younger man over the phone calmed those worries quickly.

"Nothing...I didnt see you when I got home from school and thought...I thought something happened to you. I was scared Nori." Nori felt bad that he caused him such worry and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"Its okay...Im fine Ori. I was having dinner with Bofur..." Bofur softly reached over and placed his hand on Noris arm to get his attention for a moment. "Hold on Ori."

"Does he want dinner too? Theres enough here...hes welcomed here." Nori gave him a sweet smile as he felt a warmth spreading up his arm from Bofurs touch.

"Hey...you hungry? Theres still alot of food and hes offering." there was a happy sound that could be heard over the phone and they both grinned. "Its apartment 4B..we will get a place ready for you. See you in a moment." hanging up he turned his attention fully onto the dark haired man across from him..he licked his lips to wet them...seeing how those autumn eyes darkened a bit. Nori wanted to lean over and taste this beautiful mans lips, he was rising out of his chair to do so, when there was a knock upon the door..ending the moment. With a groan Bofur got up to answer..Nori could hear Ori shyly talking to Bofur as they came into the room...taking a glance at his watch Nori realized he had to leave for work soon.

"I got to go..I work tonight." he gave Ori a smile as he passed him on his way to the door, being followed by Bofur towards it. He stopped as he opened the door, turning to look at the dark haired man standing right behind him, his hazel eyes holding a question and a hint of uncertainty within.

"Uhmm, Nori..I was wondering if yeh wanted teh do something with Cooper and I tomorrow?" Bofur rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness as he peered up through some hair that had fallen in front of his face. Suddenly he felt fingers under his chin, raising his face up in alignment with his..grey eyes gazing into hazels, then before Bofur realized it he was kissing lips framed by a lush gingered beard. Bofur could feel warm lips moving upon his own, a hand sliding from his chin to wrap around the back of his neck...drawing Bofur in closer as he angled his mouth better. Bofur could feel his body getting warmer as he stepped closer into Noris slightly slender body...almost purring into that delicious press of his lips. Just as Bofur was about to open up to him, Nori pulled away..cheekily smiling at the bemused expression on Bofurs face.

"I would love to do anything ...with you." Nori lowered his voice a bit,causing the other to groan at the sound. "how does morning sound to you? I have all day for you, plus some, since Im off for the next few nights. I have all the time we want." Noris hand lightly stroked along the back of the dark haired head...moving to cup his cheek..then moving to gently tug on the lush mustache ends as Nori grinned up into those beautiful eyes.

"Aye...morning is good..." he whispered huskily. "Breakfast is best. If yeh want...I can make a mean plate of pancakes and a nice cuppa coffee." there was a hopeful tone to his voice, that Nori would take him up on his offer.

"Ill be looking forward to that. Mar sin leibh an-drasda...alainn." with a quick peck onto his lips, Nori left out the door. Bofur stood there stunned for a few minutes...staring at the door until a snigger behind him shook him out of his daze...turning around Bofur saw Ori sitting at the table with his hand over his mouth, trying to contain the laughter inside of him. Slowly Bofur began to walk back to the table...shaking his head as heat filled his cheeks...a glow building inside his heart.


	11. Breakfast temptation

Bofur woke up to the sound of movement in the apartment...looking over to his clock he saw the time was after 7am and he realized it must be Ori leaving out for school. Last night he had let had let the lad stay over to sleep in his spare room, once he found out he was to scared to stay alone in his apartment...since the incident with the Trollshaws several nights ago. When Bofur asked about what he had done in the past few nights, while Nori was working..he was shocked at the answer. It seemed he had slept either at the hospital in the waiting room or crashing on the floor at a friends house...to afraid to ever be alone right now.

"Does Nori know?" Bofur asked, then saw the youngster shake his head in denial. "Why?" he saw him fiddling his hands in a nervous gesture.

"I dont want to worry him. Hes working so hard to help me through school and I dont want to burden him more than he already is." Bofur could see how much this bothered him, so with a pat to his shoulder in understanding , he stood up.

"I get yeh lad..its fine if yeh want teh stay in me spare room. I got the room and with Cooper here..yer safe." he received a grateful smile from him as he showed him to the small room and handed him a spare key so he could come in when he needed to.

Bofur stretched the best he could ...feeling a sharp twinge in his shoulder as he pulled upon a couple of the stitches...then standing up to head for the bathroom, patting Cooper on the head as he passed him along the way. As he exited the bathroom, he heard a knock on the door..cringing from the sunlight streaming in through his living room window as he headed to answer it. Yawning as he opened the door he saw who was on the other side and a smile lit up his face that was mirrored by his caller.

"Morning...alainn." Nori eyed Bofur standing there in the doorway..his grey eyes deepening and his mouth turning up into a sexy smirk. To Nori, Bofur was absolutely mouth watering standing there...his bed tousled hair curling all around his shoulders...rumpled sleep tank and sleep pants with socks covering his feet to protect them from the chilly wooden floor...all of which stirred something deep in the gingered man. "Hmmm...you said something about breakfast , maybe?" he gave a wink as Bofur stepped aside to let him in, chuckling.

"Aye...I did. Let me get the coffee going while yeh get comfortable." Bofur walked further into the apartment being followed by Nori who was watching the rich browned haired man sauntering towards the kitchen...watching how his backside looked in his soft black night pants as he moved...how they cupped those globes beneath... suddenly his eyes were pulled back up by a soft laugh..seeing Bofur looking over his shoulder with a knowing smirk. Bofur began to laughingly shaking his head at the blushing man behind him...then he began putting a sway into his hips..teasing Nori as he walked along.

###############################################

Both men were sitting at the small table eating a plate of delicious pancakes with maple butter syrup on top and fresh steaming coffee..both enjoying the peaceful moment surrounding them.

"So..figured yeh might want teh know, but Ori stayed the night..he took the spare room." he saw concern on Noris face and he quickly went on to explain. "It seems hes teh afraid teh be home alone right now..so I told him, hes welcome here anytime he wants and with Cooper here ,theres nothin gonna get in teh hurt him. Hope this is alright with yeh." he could see Nori was thinking it over and finally he seemed to be okay as he smiled at Bofur.

"Yeah..its good, so long as you dont mind." Nori saw Bofur was fine with it and he felt some relief. He knew his younger brother would have a harder time dealing with these events, unlike Nori who was a bit jaded with life. He was glad someone was there for Ori when he couldnt be, right now. "Thank you Bofur." he smiled and drank his coffee.

"So..ahhh..how was yer night? Was it eventful or calm?" Bofur was hoping Nori wasnt to tired after working all night, but he understood how hard it was to pull an all nighter shift then being unable to rest in the day. He saw Nori was pleased that he had asked by the joy on his face.

"It was good...mostly slow. Gloin and I both were able to take a small nap by tagging off. The only incident we had was a bar fight and they only required a few stitches from it." Nori looked down and began to eat his pancake once again as Bofur chuckled.

"Well, I guess their hard heads saved them in the end, huh?" Nori snorted at the joke as he was about to take a bite of food...syrup dripped onto his lips and along the corner of his mouth. Bofurs eyes saw the golden syrup lying there upon his lips..then seeing a tongue peek out to lick the sweetness up with Bofurs own tongue mimicking the motion on his own, mesmerized by the sight. Nori saw those hazel eyes growing darker...could hear Bofurs breaths becoming shorter, knowing he was becoming aroused by the movement of Noris pink tongue slowly swiping along his full lips...teasing the darker man with the motions. Nori could see his eyes following his actions as his mouth fell open...seeing the debate Bofur was having inside himself..torn between excusing himself from the table or just throwing all caution to the wind by climbing across the table to attack those sinfully sweet lips of Noris. It was the sound of a fork falling from Bofurs fingers onto a plate that broke the trance Bofur was under and he jerked a bit in his chair, as he tried to cover his attraction. "So...uhmm...hows yer pancakes?"

"These are good..you do make good food." Nori shot him a knowing smirk...knowing Bofur was trying to cover up another problem he was having under the table by the hand that had disappeared underneath moments ago.

"Well...ahh..." Bofur stammered out ... his mind scattering at the sight of the gingered man across from him ..licking those tempting lips of his...giving him heated glances from his seat. It was because of all of this that had Bofur reaching down to palm himself through the sleep pants...trying to push the ache forming below, down before Nori saw. "Yeh see...I didnt actually make these...Bombur made the batter up fer me and all I had teh do was pour and cook. Im really not this good in a kitchen..unfortunately. But Im glad yeh like them..Ill tell Bombur when I see him." they both let the moment pass as they tucked back into the food...Bofur being glad that his problem was settling down finally.

########################################

The Evergreen Park was beautiful to behold this springtime..soft newly forming leaves upon the trees could be seen, as flower buds began to peek out around...birds raising their voices in song at the joy of warming weather coming soon. The sound of a baying hound disturbed the peace as a bloodhound burst from some bushes along a path, chasing a small squirrel up its tree where it chittered in anger at the beast below. Walking upon the path, laughing at the scene before them was Bofur and Nori..both men dressed in blue jeans and plaid shirts..wearing hiking boots upon their feet. As they walked along, enjoying the still slightly cool air, their hands began to casually reach over towards the other...fingers skimming against the others...then ever so slowly entwining together, until they were walking hand in hand, following in the exuberant hounds wake.

"Bofur?" Nori wanted to ask the one question that had been on his mind for days now..hearing the soft ~hmmm~ he pressed on. "I was wondering...why do you call me angel?" he saw Bofur look at him, not fully knowing if there was a problem or not." I dont object, really, to it...its just you know a bit of my past and i have not been much of an angel, in anyway. So why do you call me that?" Bofur stopped and turned himself to face Nori...not letting his hand go.

"Teh me, Nori, yer an angel. Yeh saved me, when yeh came flyin teh me rescue in that alley that night. Teh me, yer sweet..and amazin...and beautiful. Only an angel can be as perfect as yeh are."Noris grey eyes went a bit misty as he stared into those gorgeous autumn eyes, that held bare naked honesty deep within. "Do yeh truly object teh the term? If yeh do, then I will stop." Nori quickly began shaking his head in denial at Bofur mentioning of stopping on calling him that.

"No...No. You dont have to stop..ever. I like it ...alot. I just was wondering the why , is all." Bofur smiled as he blushed, then they resumed their walk...once again following along the spirited hounds path.


	12. Angel or demon

Both men stomped their boots at the door as they entered into the apartment...hearing the dogs happy snuffles as he went to find one of his chew toys and settle down on his bed to gnaw on it. Bofur made his way into the kitchen to make them lunch, while Nori wandered around the place...viewing the carvings upon the shelf closer.

"Nori..want some lunch? I may not be the best cook but I can make a decent grilled cheese and soup fer us." he could hear an affirming sound from the living room and he began to take out the makings for soup and sandwiches. Bofur was reaching to the top cabinet to get a couple of soup cans down when he felt a pinch in his shoulder and he growled at his inability to reach the items. He was about to ask Nori if he could reach it for him, when suddenly a hard body was pressing along his back and a hand stole around his waist, while the other hand reached for the cans he was going for, moments ago. He felt a warm breath caressing near his ear that illicited a shivery moan from Bofur as his head fell back..eyes closing in pleasure.

"Oh..Aingeal." he felt Nori lean up closer to his ear as his hand that was on his waist ,moments ago, slipped down his backside to cup his arse through his perfectly molded jeans and while he purrs next to Bofurs ear.

"You keep forgetting..baidhe.. I aint no angel." with those heated words falling from Noris lips, he suddenly took Bofurs earlobe into his mouth to suckle and nip with his teeth while the hand on his arse began to massage those round globes in time with each nip and suck..in perfect rhythm. Bofurs control upon his desire shattered then and there as he arched into Noris touch..growling out in his pleasure.

"Aye..yer a sinfully wicked donas yeh are." he swiftly spun around into Noris arms that came up to pull him against the slender body. "And I love it." he growled out while slowly he wound his hand around Noris neck..pulling his face towards him...closer..then tenderly brushing his lips along Noris...noses bumping slightly till they readjusted the angle and then pressing tightly together. Now both of Noris hands were settled on Bofurs back jeans...slipping into those back pockets to pull them against each other hard...both moaning at the contact.

Slowly Bofurs tongue peeks out to trace Noris bottom lip, making the man shiver in response as his own mouth parted open...tempting the dark haired man to enter into that hot moist cavern. Instead Bofur drew the bottom lip into his mouth..sucking upon it where he began to nibble upon the plumpness of it...earning him a gasp and a jerk of the hips causing Bofur to let go of those lips as he threw back his head on a lustful sigh. Bofur raised his head back up to peer heatedly at Nori...his hazel eyes going darker as heat pooled down below in his jeans that hugged his backside within its tight confines. Bofur smiled as his hand reached up...threading through the hairs gently so not to pull to hard on Noris braid..then he sealed their mouths together...tongues slipping inside to taste and caress the other as they both moaned into it. Teeth clicking against each other as their tongues slide along the other...tasting..teasing...feeding the fire inside of them higher and raging out of control until neither could think beyond their pleasure.

Nori released that wickedly wet lance of Bofurs, to draw in air that he suddenly needed..his eyes focusing upon those swollen lips that were framed by a lush mustache that was also panting for air. Slowly Noris hands came up from gripping Bofurs hips..moving towards the buttons on the green plaid shirt...slipping each button from its hole...easing the shirt open and to the side to bare the dark haired males strong chest to those dark stormy grey eyes. Nori began to kiss his way down..letting the dark curls caress his face...until the rough denim of the jeans barred his kisses going further. Glancing upwards to see Bofurs gaze upon his , he smiled seductively up through his gingered lashes...his hands began rubbing along those denim thighs , then making their way to the front seam where they undid the button there and released the zipper that kept Bofur contained inside.

"N..N..Nori." groaning at the sight of the beautiful man kneeling before him...watching as he pulled the denim open and then easing it down his thick legs along with the boxers to allow his throbbing member free from its painful prison. Nori looked up into Bofurs face, memorizing the lines of blatent desire written there...then back down to the erect member jutting out from the thick mass of curls that surrounded it...leaking copiously from the purpled crown. Bofur reached down with his hand to stroke along Noris bearded cheek...tracing along those full lips and then cupping his face as Nori peered up at him to give him a carnal smile as he slowly wrapped a hand around Bofurs heated length right in front of him...tongue slipping out to run across the weeping tip, tasting the hot flesh within his grip.

Those soft touches of Noris tongue had Bofur whimpering...his knees trembled under him as he watched Nori slaver his thick erection with his wickedly mobile tongue of his...seeing that flesh slowly disappearing into his hot caverned mouth. Feeling that tongue stroking along his hard length...those firm lips creating a suction that enclosed around him deep in that heat. Bofur let go of Noris hair and grasped the counter so he would not wrench on those reddish locks as he sobbed against the kitchen counter...which happened to be a good thing for at that moment Nori began humming in the back of his throat. Without any warning Bofur went over the edge, as he spilled down that gorgeous throat ...swallowing and milking him till eventually he stopped pulsating...his mind going blank as he sank down on his knees , falling right into Noris waiting arms. Bofur shook and gasped in air with his head resting upon the mans shoulders...those arms tenderly stroked along his back, quieting his quaking body till finally they stopped and Bofurs mind began to clear. Realizing what he had just done as shame began to fill him and he lifted his head...looking away as he avoided the mans eyes in his fear of what he might see there.

"Ughh...Nori..I...I am so sorry. I should of pulled out...but it just came on teh fast. I.." suddenly a finger laid across his lips, stilling his words there. Bofur finally looked up into those stunning grey eyes and saw no anger..no disgust...but a pleased smile there.

"Bofur. Dont. Dont apologize...I loved it. You tasted so good on my tongue." Noris eyes lowered briefly...turning seductive as he glanced up. "Mmmm..you should taste yourself." Bofur saw the dare there and accepted the temptation of those words as he captured his wicked lips...tongue thrusting inside along the slicked muscle..tasting his own salty bitterness upon it. With a deep growl he pulled away and peered hard into that stormy gaze.

" Lets try this again aingeal. But know, this time it wont be so easy teh make me cum." Bofur saw lust overwhelming Nori as he rotated his clothed hardness against Bofurs softened member..making it twitch to life once more...growling close to those lips of his.

"Good...cause, Im only just beginning..baidhe."

#######################################

Bofur found himself splayed across his bed, completely bare naked to Noris gaze.. those grey eyes turning hot at the sight of him displayed before Nori. Both agreeing it was best if Bofur laid upon his back, so there would be no strain upon his wounded shoulder from any of their amorous activities...so there he was. Noris hot gaze roamed up the mans body...his strong feet with long toes wiggling casually...coarse hair gracing stout, thick legs...solid hips framing a dark nest of curls defining his thick member within its center..a broad, muscular chest covered in a dense covering of hair upon it, nipples peeking out from the dark mat...dark waved hair tossed about his head, spilling onto the bed in a halo as he bite his lip between strong white teeth...both hands fisting the sheets beneath him.

Looking down at the foot of his bed , Bofur saw Noris ardent gaze upon him...molten steel eyes feasting upon the banquet before him. Bofurs breathing sped up at the sight of Nori kneeling at the foot...gingered hair unbound and falling around his shoulders like ginger silk curtain...Wiry build corded with muscles that were softly covered by reddish-brown hair...dark mahogany curls displaying his proud erection from the center of it, all between his pillared legs. Bofurs eyes narrowed in desire as Nori slowly began to run his hands over his legs upwards along those lovely calves...caressing his thighs with soft teasing touches...driving Bofur mad with desire for more...his breaths quivering as he watched that red head dipping down to kiss the inside of his thighs.

Nori could feel Bofurs legs quiver under his kiss, then with a small smile his teeth nipped the flesh under his mouth, causing a sharp intake of breath from the sting...ever so loving he began to lick the spot to ease the stinging there. Bofur could not stay still under Noris ministrations for very long as he started to move under those talented hands and mouth. Slowly Nori worked his way inward towards where the heavy furred sac laid...running his nose across them making Bofurs hips jerk hard as a curse burst from his mouth at the contact. Nori grinned and did it again as his eyes watched Bofurs hands twisting the sheets under them..how his eyes closed tightly as he threw back his head in ecstasy. He began to lap at the soft haired skin there as his hand took Bofurs thickening manhood into his hand...stroking it in time with his licks across those stones. It didnt take Nori long to have Bofur mewling as he thrashed his head back and forth upon the pillow...slowly he let his tongue slide down..following a line that led to one goal..the tight pink furl, hidden within the crevasse. With one swipe of his hot tongue across that sensitive place had Bofur bowing off the bed, loudly gasping out.

"Ahh....Fuck!"

Nori began to work against that lovely furl...slipping his tongue inside that musky opening...crooking and curling it within as he hummed...driving Bofur insane as he bucked down onto that slick appendage. After a short time Nori withdrew his mouth as he laughed at how easily Bofur became wrecked on such a small thing. Hearing the man whine at the sudden loss, he looked up the body, past the swelled length to see autumn eyes darkening to almost midnight.

"Mmmm...did you like that...alainn?" he purred seductively into those eyes as he inched his way up that luscious body that was slicked by the sweat covering it...seeing Bofur narrow his eyes, his voice gravelly as he spoke.

"Yeh know it..yeh wicked donas." lovingly raising a hand to stroke the bearded cheek...he could feel Noris hard shaft rubbing along his and he groaned deeply..making both of their members twitch. "Nori...I...will you..." he stumbled over his words, unsure of himself at that moment. " ...please, can I feel you ..inside of me? I..I want to feel you deep inside...please, baidhe?" his voice lowered into a pleading sigh as Noris eyes went wide briefly as he gulped loudly...deeply desiring to fulfill this sexy mans request...slowly he nodded his head, earning him a radiant smile. "Theres slick in the drawer there." Bofur inclined his head to his right, where the drawered nightstand was..knowing he was unable to reach it himself. Nori quickly opened the drawer to pull out a jar of gel slick...giving Bofur a lopsided grin and a cock of an eyebrow when he saw it was half empty...Bofur blushed as he knew how it looked and now Nori knew too what a horny bugger he was.

"I wonder...how tight you really are..lover?" he gave Bofur a teasing look as he opened the lid...dipping a few fingers into the gelled slick...coating them thickly." Lets see, shall we?" Nori heard him inhaling sharply as his erection twitched in response at his words...those hazel eyes watching intently as Nori moved his hand down between Bofurs legs. Suddenly Bofur felt the finger touching his entrance...swirling it around the outside...barely pushing against it as he was teased with the digit...before it finally eased slowly inside...inch by inch till Nori was two knuckles deep in him...a purring growl leaving his lips. "Oh lover...your really tight." he loved Bofurs reaction..as he arched onto that finger...body begging for more. Bofur choked out a moan as Nori began to move it within his body...massaging those soft insides until he felt a small bump and he brushed against it...seeing Bofur nearly shoot up the bed as he shouted in pleasure and he purred in delight. "Mmmm..found it." the grin Nori gave him was almost feral as he started working in a second finger easily into that tight entrance...loving the sounds Bofur was making as he made small swiveling of his hips, trying to hit that spot once again.

After a few moments of twisting, scissoring of his fingers and thrusting into his slicked passage, Nori knew he was ready by the flushing of his skin and the sheen of sweat matting the hairs on that thick chest. Slowly he withdrew his fingers from that silky confines and wiping them onto a part of the sheets off to the side, before dipping his hand into the gel to spread along his own rock hard shaft...liberally coating himself. Nori gripped Bofurs hips to raise him up onto his lap upon his sturdy thighs...moving his hard shaft into position to align with Bofurs fluttering hole...pausing to stare into Bofurs eyes ...a question upon his full lips.

"Ready lover?" Bofur sobbed out ~YES~ and slowly Nori began to ease past the tight ring and into his blazing heat...sinking into molten velvety softness...growling with each inch disappearing inside as Bofurs lewd moans filled the room. Once he had sunk in all the way...hilt deep..he held still to allow Bofur to adjust to his girth that stretching and filling him perfectly...glancing down , seeing that ring stretched tauntly around him. Eventually he felt Bofur begin to roll his hips, letting him know he was ready and Nori took the hint as he slid out..leaving the crown in before sinking right back in slowly...periodically shifting in at a different angle...pegging that bundle of nerves within that depth...dragging across it making Bofur jerk onto Noris shaft...impaling himself deeper upon its hardness.

Both men began to pant with each thrust...both growling as they were moving closer. Noris hands gripped Bofurs hips tighter in his hands...leaving bruises as he slammed himself harder and deeper into his abused entrance..watching as Bofur reached up to wrap his hand around his swollen member...pumping in time with Noris pounding thrusts..his voice going rough and hoarse as he approached his orgasm.

"Oh..aingeal...uh huh..yes." his hand stroked faster..gripping it tighter in his grip...sobbing brokenly." Uh...harder..yes..yes." his hoarse growls getting louder as he arched further trying to meet him thrust for thrust...feeling his stones drawing tighter...almost ready to spill. "Come on, donas, dont stop...oh please not yet baidhe...cridhe." he panted brokenly as heat was spiraling in him..closer and closer he spiraled. "Yes...uhhh...yes...ohhhhh Nori!" Bofur screamed as he felt himself burst...painting his stomach and chest with a mighty force of spent landing there..leaving sticky white ropes upon his skin.

Nori saw Bofur gasping under him...feeling his tight passage quivering around his length was the final straw in his control as he was brought to completion...a spiraling vortex of pleasure overwhelming him as he filled that burning hot channel with his seed...feeling that grip milking him down to the last drop. Noris mind began to blank out from the force of his climax...collapsing onto Bofurs chest..hearing him grunt from the sudden weight, then a small chuckle reached his ears before darkness claimed him.


	13. 911...whats your emergency?

LATE AFTERNOON

Nori slowly became aware of his surroundings as he awoke from his euphoric slumber he had fallen into earlier..a wonderful heat beneath his cheek and soft hair tickling his nose teased him into conciousness . As he began to rub his cheek against the strong muscular chest..nuzzling through the dark pelt there, he felt a warm arm wrapping around his shoulders to pull him closer and a soft humming kiss to the top of his head was felt. He tilted his head up to look at Bofur through sleepy contented eyes, with a satiated smile upon his lips as Bofur leaned down to place a kiss upon Noris forehead..then relaxing back as his fingers began to gently card through those long red strands splayed across his dark haired chest. Suddenly there was a rumbling hum under Noris cheek that echoed into the room..filling it with the words of an old classic song...Johnny Angel.

Nori angel

How I want him

How I tingle when he passes by

Every time he says hello

Me heart begins teh fly

Nori smiled as he closed his eyes to listen to Bofur singing in his rich Irish lilting voice to him in the late afternoon sunlight that was filtering into the room through the curtains.

Oh, Nori angel

Cause I love him

And I pray that someday he'll love me

And together we will see how lovely heaven will be.

Nori angel

Nori angel

Slowly Nori raised his eyes up to gaze at Bofur tenderly, his love apparent in his own eyes..being reflected back at him within those lovely autumn orbs...his heart beat speeding up at the realization that Bofur felt the same about him. Ever so slowly Bofur leaned down to kiss those full upturned lips of Noris...his fingers stroking along the bare shoulders that they found there, tracing the couple of freckles sprinkled across the creamy flesh...his voice very tender as he spoke in his sexy lilt.

"Mmm..hello cridhe. Did yeh sleep well?" slowly he ever so carefully reached up his hand, being mindful of his wounded shoulder and with a finger tucked a strand of hair behind Noris ear..then trailing it along the shell ...making the beautiful man shiver. Nori began to blush at the memory of thier love making being so intense that he passed out from it and he tucked his face into Bofurs neck to hide his face...hearing his lover chuckling into his ears. Seeing Nori blushing into his neck made Bofur chortle at how cute the red head was whenever he was embarrassed ...how the smattering of freckles across his nose seemed to stand out just so...how those reddened cheeks accented his stunning grey eyes, making him look like fire and ice all at once. "By all thats good above, yer so lovely...my alainn cridhe ( beautiful heart)." Bofur growled out in his desire as he leans down to claim those sweet lush lips of Noris...their breaths mingling in the space between them...feeling the electricity sparking there within. Just as they stretched to touch them together, the sound of the front door opening alerted them that they were not alone anymore, then a voice echoing out into the silence telling them who it was..Ori.

"Hello? Bofur? Anyone?" they could hear him moving through the apartment...looking for them...hearing a padding of paws on the wood floors and a bark...they sighed heavily , realizing they needed to get up now. "Hey Cooper. Wheres Bofur?" they heard the hound snuffling at the door, giving away their where abouts to their seeker who knocked upon the door. Bofur groused out at the interruption but quickly modified his tone for the youngster on the other side so not to upset him, seeing Nori trying to stifle a laugh into his side.

"Be out in a moment...just give me a few." hearing a shy reply outside of the door, then retreating...leaving both men to quickly dress and join him...both knowing questions were probably in order soon.

###############################

It was the middle of the night...a full moon was hanging high over the sleeping city of Erebor...watching those below it as nefarious plans were being made in a apartment building below.

Something was tickling Noris nose, making him wrinkle it up as he slowly began to wake from his peaceful slumber within Bofurs arms that were wrapped around his slender frame. He groaned as he rubbed his cheek along the thick hairs upon that muscled chest of his dark haired lover...the tickling in his nose moving along to his throat where he tried to clear it before he woke more but that brought about a cough which quickly worsened as it became a coughing fit as his lungs burned. Nori reached up to cover his mouth when an acrid smell filled his nose as he inhaled sharply, generating another coughing spasm...his eyes flew open as he identified the smell..it was Fire. Nori saw in the darkness that Bofur was rousing out of his sleep by the sounds Nori was making...his nose twitching in irritation at the scent within the room...his mouth moving into a frown at the taste of the air coating his tongue.

"Ugghh...whats that smell?" Bofurs eyes opened slowly as he peered at Nori in the darkened room. "Nori, whats....?" suddenly his mind registered what the foul smell was as a cough slammed him instantly awake and his eyes widened in fear. Jerking up on the bed, Bofur reached for Nori who was stumbling out from under the covers and falling onto the hard wooden floor.

"To the ground Bofur...its safer down here." Nori gasped out between coughs as he went to the door and placed his hand on the wooden surface to feel for any heat upon it...testing it to see if it was safe to open, feeling a slight warmth there. He vaguely saw Bofur crawling onto the floor boards and making his way close to him...a shaft of moonlight coming through the window reflected off the strong Irish mans body..briefly illuminating his nudity...both of them began to choke upon some smoke that was curling up from somewhere beneath them. Both men realized that there was a fire below in the building...smoky tendrils forming as they floated upwards towards the ceiling where they coalesced into a swirling dark mass over head. Nori began to reach towards the doors handle so to open it up when suddenly Bofurs hand snaked out to enclose around his own...stopping him in motion as his voice spoke out, rough sounding from the smoke he inhaled.

"Wait." he rasped out and then pointed down towards the bottom edge of the door where a soft orange glow could be seen beneath. " Look Nori." his heart sped up, knowing what the sight of that glow meant and a hoarse cry left his mouth.

"Ori!" Bofurs eyes became wider as he remembered that the younger man was probably in the other room along with Cooper who was beginning to whine as he scratched at the door of the other room.

"Coop...get Ori teh the window boy...get teh the window." Bofur could see Nori giving him a questioning look as Bofur directed him to follow him. "Trust in me partner..he will get the lad teh the window...he smart like that." Nori hesitated for but a moment but..a deep yearning to rip open the door so he could rush to his brothers side..as he glanced down through burning eyes he could see dark smoke twisting up from under the door and it was getting warmer upon that wooden surface...paint began to crackle upon it. With a growl of fear and anger he swiftly made his way over to the window that Bofur was opening to vent the caustic smoke out of the room. Levering himself up and partially out of the window gulping in lungfuls of clean air into his lungs, he stared through his burning eyes at the closed window of the other bedroom...praying any moment to see it opening up and his brother to appear. Nori noticed Bofur ducking back into the room to retrieve something from inside then he was back with a phone in his hand...dialing it quickly...second later there was an answer on the other end...a voice that brought comfort to the men could be heard.

"911...whats your emergency?"


End file.
